<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meetings by MaxMattel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414229">First Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666'>MaxMattel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Family Bonding, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Not Beta Read, Parental Affection, Podium Family, Pre-Canon, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Viktor and Yuri's first meeting when Yuri moves to Saint Petersburg to train, Yuri's favourite skater is Katsuki Yuuri, family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet look at six year old Yuri meeting a teenage Viktor on his first day in Saint Petersburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the image of teenage Viktor carrying little Yuri around on his hip at the rink and I know a lot of people have been wanting to see some more Viktor and Yuri bonding so here you go! Also I definitely wrote this in like three hours when I was drunk so I apologize if it's not great lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and are staying healthy and safe!</p><p>EDIT: I think it might take me a little bit longer to get the next few installments of this series up so I apologize in advance for that! I’ve been churning out these fics pretty quickly and it’s hard to keep up with sometimes and the last few fics I’ve posted haven’t gotten a lot of traction. I’m also working on another fic (Haikyuu!!) that’s taking up a lot of my time right now. I know for many of you this series offers a little fluffy reprieve and considering the state of the world right now, especially North America, I want to be able to continue to provide a safe space for people to enjoy things that make them happy. Please let me know what you’d like to see next from me and I’ll try my best to make it happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri looked around with a glaze of wonder over his eyes, the structure of the ice rink towered over him like a grand hall. It was far larger than the dinky little rink he had first learned to skate in near his Dedushka’s home back in Moscow. Yuri had just departed from the man only an hour before, having made the journey to Saint Petersburg to begin training under the esteemed Yakov Feltsman at the same rink as young rising star, Viktor Nikiforov. </p><p>The blonde was bundled up warmly, with orange and black handmade mittens, toque, and a matching scarf but he still felt cold without his grandfather holding his hand. Their farewell had been a teary one even with Yakov trying his best to soothe little six year old Yuri. </p><p>“Okay, Yuri, can you stay here please? The other students will be here a little bit later. I have to get a few things set up and then I’ll be back to help you with your skates,” Yakov explained, bending down to meet the young child at eye level as he showed the blonde where to wait. </p><p>Yuri nodded and fiddled with his mittened hands in his lap and looked around the rink with wide eyes. The rink wasn’t busy yet, the beginner children’s class was set to begin in half an hour but Yuri had been brought to the rink early as his grandfather had to catch the train back to Moscow that afternoon. </p><p>Watching Nikolai bid Yuri goodbye had pulled at Yakov’s heartstrings but he kept a brave face so as not to startle the young blonde any further as the six year old had balled when Nikolai had to leave. The older man had entrusted Yakov to take care of Yuri and watch over him in the dorms. </p><p>Yuri was suddenly startled when there was an unfamiliar figure close to him. A tall boy with long silver hair crouched down in front of him and gave Yuri a wide, heart shaped smile. </p><p>“Hey, what’s your name?” Viktor asked as he knelt down in front of the sniffling blonde. </p><p>Viktor usually wasn’t one for children, but for some reason the image of the little boy with messy blonde hair on the bench all by himself pulled Viktor towards him. Yuri’s wide green eyes were rimmed with red and it was obvious that he was on the verge of tears but was trying his best to hold it in. </p><p>“Yuri,” the little boy chirped as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. It was clear that the young boy probably hadn’t had much social interaction due to his awkwardness and lack of desire to overshare like most children his age. </p><p>“Hi, Yuri! I’m Viktor, but Yakov calls me Vitya,” the silver haired teen answered with a kind smile. </p><p>“Hi, Vitya,” Yuri squeaked back, averting his eyes from the older skater. Yuri’s green eyes scanned the rink for Yakov, the only familiar adult who had slipped out of sight. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Viktor cooed kindly as he unconsciously ran his knuckles against Yuri’s round cheek. Surprisingly the child leaned into the touch. </p><p>Yuri nodded his head quickly, clearly holding in sobs. His green eyes looked puffy and his cheeks were pink. Viktor could tell instantly that it was the young boy’s first day at the rink, and he wanted to help the little blonde adjust. </p><p>“Are you moving into the dorms?” The newly presented alpha asked softly. Yuri nodded again, but held his words in. </p><p>“Well I bet you must be a very promising skater then!” Viktor cheered giddily as he reached out to smooth the bits of blonde hair sticking out from under Yuri’s toque. </p><p>The blonde leaned into Viktor’s touch, pushing his head against the teen’s warm touch. Viktor’s scent was comforting to the young skater. Viktor smiled like earthy pine, but even more like sweet raspberry jam. Viktor’s scent felt comforting and familiar to Yuri in a way that the novice skater couldn’t place. The older Russian’s scent wrapped Yuri up and made him feel a little sleepy, like he could just lean against Viktor’s side for a nap and he would be very safe. </p><p>“Would you like to do a couple laps around the rink with me?” Viktor asked gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear. The small boy shrugged, looking unsure. </p><p>“You know, you’re being very brave coming here to skate. I bet you’ll be amazing one day, breaking records and everything.” </p><p>“I’ll look out for you, is that okay?” The teen asked. Yuri just stared up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Do your sire and dam live here?” Viktor asked. Yuri shook his head ‘no’. It was highly uncommon for pups to be deprecated from their parents, especially at such a young age. It made Viktor worry if Yuri May be an orphan or worse, an unwanted pup without a pack. “Are you here all by yourself, Yuratchka?” </p><p>“Yeah, my Dedushka dropped me off,” Yuri explained. Viktor felt his heart sink as Yuri explained his family situation. Had the little boy really just been sent off to Saint Petersburg all by himself? Viktor felt his heart beating heavily in his chest, he felt the instinctual urge to protect the little blonde. Yuri’s wide green eyes stared up at him in wonder as Viktor held the little boy close, pressing him tight against his side. </p><p>“Oh! Well Yakov is very nice and his wife Lilia is strict but she is a very good dancer. Do you like to dance, Yuratchka?” Viktor asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.  </p><p>“Deduskha got me some ballet tapes,” Yuri answered meekly. </p><p>“Oh, very nice!” Viktor replied with a wide smile, trying to make the young child feel heard and as comfortable as possible. “So, do you want to do a few laps around the rink?” </p><p>“I don’t have my sk-skates on,” Yuri stuttered, looking down at his feet. </p><p>“Well that just won’t do, I’ll carry you!” Viktor offered gleefully. </p><p>Viktor reached down to take off his skate guards and then pulled Yuri up and settled the young boy on his hip, one arm under Yuri’s legs and one around his waist, holding the little blonde flush against his side. The young boy buried his face into Viktor's side and clung tightly to his track jacket, curling his fingers into the fabric of the red and white garment. </p><p>“Doing okay, Yuratchka?” Viktor asked softly as he began to take little glides. Yuri nodded against Viktor’s side, still clinging to the teen’s coat. “Do you like to skate?” Viktor asked calmly as he began to skate very slow laps around the rink to warm up his legs. </p><p>“Yes, I wanna be the best skater ever,” Yuri squeaked excitedly. </p><p>“I bet you’ll be the best skater in the whole wide world, better than me and better than Yakov. I have a good feeling about you, Yuratchka,” Viktor grinned as he came to a small stop and bounced the little blonde on his hip.</p><p>Yuri giggled at the compliment and pressed his little face deeper into Viktor’s side, enjoying the physical affection the teen was giving him. The teen’s full and sweet scent helped to calm the young boy. Viktor began to skate longer steps, gliding across the ice easily even with a six year old balanced on his hip. Yuri’s little body was warm against Viktor’s side and even though it was an added weight, it felt somewhat comforting to have the young pup on his hip. </p><p>“Do you have a favourite skater? Viktor asked, bending over slightly to nuzzle his nose against the crown of Yuri’s head. To Viktor’s surprise, he didn’t have what smelled like a familiar mark. The young boy just smelled fresh and clean, like soap and vanilla. He didn’t have what smelt like the scent of an alpha or even an omega on him. Was the young child unclaimed? Viktor’s brow furrowed at the thought. How could such a cure and sweet little boy be without a familial mark? The very thought unsettled something in Viktor. </p><p>“Yuuri.” The little blonde said. “Yuuri Katsuki. He’s a junior from Japan and he’s really good!” Yuri answered enthusiastically, beaming up at Viktor with a wide, gap-toothed grin. Viktor couldn’t help but absolutely melt. </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know who that is,” Viktor replied as he looked down at Yuri’s pink smiling face. </p><p>“He’s the best skater ever!” The blonde child protested, frowning slightly at the older boy’s ignorance. “He skates like a ballerina,” Yuri went on to explain. “Dedushka and I watch him on TV!” </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to look him up,” Viktor grinned as he once again dipped down to nuzzle against the blonde boy. </p><p>Yuri leaned into the affectionate touch eagerly, even letting out a soft childish purr as Viktor rubbed his nose against the crown of Yuri’s head. It was quite an intimate gesture, something typically referred to only pack members and yet Viktor couldn’t restrain himself. He had only just met Yuri and yet there was some kind of intrinsic force that drew him to the young skater. As a newly presented alpha Viktor was still learning about etiquette and family dynamics but his instincts somehow felt as if they had been kicked into high gear and he continued to nuzzle against Yuri until the blonde let out a sweet yawn and his eyes began to droop. </p><p>“Vitya! What the hell are you doing?” Yakov called gruffly from the boards. “Put him down! What if you drop him? He is part of the novice class that’s supposed to start soon!” </p><p>“I’m just skating around, Yakov! He’s fine!” Viktor yelled back with a wide grin. </p><p>To be honest, he really liked skating laps around the rink with the little blonde boy on his hip. He felt oddly attached to the young boy since the instant he noticed Yuri sitting all alone on the bleachers. The young boy was happy to tuck himself in the older boy’s side, nuzzling his face into Viktor’s side as the silver haired alpha held him securely on his hip. </p><p>“No, Vitya, now! I’ll take you off the ice for the rest of the week if you don't put that boy down right now, ” Yakov barked back exasperated. Viktor laughed off the threat but skated over to the boards anyways. </p><p>“Stay here, pup,” Viktor instructed as he set Yuri down on the boards. The words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Rationally Viktor knew that Yuri wasn’t his pup, after all he had just met the little boy, nevermind the fact that Viktor was far too young to be a sire. And yet, he couldn’t help but somehow feel connected to the little blonde he had just set on the boards. </p><p>“Okay,” Yuri responded with a nod, seemingly totally unfazed. </p><p>“I’ll look out for you, Yuratchka,” Viktor promised as he reached out to run the inside of his wrist against Yuri’s cheek. </p><p>“Really?” Yuri asked with wide, hopefully eyes. </p><p>“Mhmm!” Viktor smiled wide. “I live in the dorms too, when I’m a little older I’ll move out but I can look out for you. Maybe we can even practice together,” Viktor offered. </p><p>“Will you teach me to skate like the older Yuuri?” The blonde asked. </p><p>“I’ll try my best,” Viktor answered, reaching out to stroke the boy’s cheek softly. </p><p>“Do you have a cat?” Yuri asked with a curious smile. </p><p>“Um, no. I’ve always wanted a dog though, I think poodles are very cute,” Viktor replied. </p><p>“Mmm, no. Cats are way better!” Yuri pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“I don’t think cats are allowed in the dorms,” Viktor laughed. He was glad that the young skater was starting to open up to him, even if only by a little bit. </p><p>“When I’m all grown up I’m going to get a cat and it’s going to be the coolest cat ever! Way cooler than any dumb poodle!” </p><p>“You’re certainly a feisty little pup,” Viktor chuckled. </p><p>“Hey! I’m not little, I’m a big boy! You know I can already do an Euler jump? Yeah! I taught myself!” Yuri proclaimed with a wide grin on his face. </p><p>“Really?” Viktor feigned a gasp. </p><p>“Mhmm!” Yuri nodded. “I watched the other Yuuri do it over and over, Dedushka let me record it on a VHS tape!” </p><p>“Oh yeah? What makes the other Yuuri so great?” Viktor asked with a cocky smirk even though he was genuinely interested in knowing why the blonde was so invested in a foreign skater. </p><p>“He’s like a prince!” Yuri exclaimed happily, flailing his arms around for emphasis. </p><p>“A prince?” The alpha asked with a wide heart shaped grin. </p><p>“Yes!” Yuri replies giddily. </p><p>“I like your spark, Yuratchka,” Viktor chuckled as he rubbed his forehead against Yuri’s affectionately. </p><p>Viktor knew it was a slightly intimate gesture but he couldn’t help himself, it just felt right to coddle the little blonde. He wanted to pull Yuri in his lap and wrap him up in his arms and tuck him away, keeping him safe from the world. Viktor shook his head slightly, as if the physical action would shake the thoughts from his head but he couldn’t help imagining tucking the young child away and keeping himself. Yuri’s presence invoked some kind of protective instinct in Viktor that the young alpha had never felt before, it was strange to say the least. Viktor felt the urge to pull Yuri close and make sure no harm came to the little blonde, he wanted to coddle the young boy and brush his hair. Viktor’s stomach flip flopped at the idea, he figured it was just his hormones going a little haywire upon seeing such a cute kid, as he had just presented and all. Any alpha would want to protect a kid, right? </p><p>That absolutely wasn’t the case however. Alpha’s often wouldn’t even pay attention to pup’s that weren’t theirs and didn’t smell like him. Adoption was usually a very tedious endeavour taken on by few couples due to the possibility of incompatibility between parents and pup, and Viktor felt an instant connection to the little blonde boy. Yuri seems quite comfortable with Viktor too, letting the older skater ruffle his hair, stroke his cheek, and carry Yuri on his hip without protest. </p><p>“Vitya?” Yuri asked softly. </p><p>“Will you teach me to be a good skater?” </p><p>“You’ll be the best skater I’ve ever seen,” Viktor replied calmly. It was like he was speaking an already actualized truth rather than some far off promise. </p><p>“I will be!” Yuri beamed, a wide smile spread across his face revealing the gap where the seven year old’s two front teeth were missing. </p><p>“Yuri, come over here and let me help you find your size for skates,” Yakov called. Viktor gave a sad little smile to the boy before helping him down off the boards and pointing to where Yuri was to grab his skates. </p><p>Viktor watched a gaggle of children totter onto the ice, Yuri falling to the back of the group as he barely wobbled. “I think he’ll be a real force, Yakov,” Viktor sighed happily as he watched the little boy take to the ice. </p><p>“Mmm, I think so too,” Yakov agreed with a hum. “His last teacher said he was a real talent.” </p><p>Viktor smiled wide in an almost proud fashion as he spotted the little blonde out on the ice, “I can’t wait to see what kind of skater he’ll become.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>